Darkwood Bordello
The Darkwood Bordello is a location in Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary. Although located in the dangerous Darkwood area, the Bordello itself is a safe haven where there are no hostile creatures. Here, the Hero could buy sexual services from various prostitutes, often with hilarious outcomes. The building's purpose may be changed by doing the quest in which the player may start running the brothel or give the girls freedom and change it into a shelter for homeless women. You’ll find the passage to Darkwood Bordello in Darkwood Lake. There you will be welcomed by Madame Minzche, who will tell you about the troublesome owner of the place. You’ll have to find the Bordello Deeds in order to get rid of him. Map Description An oasis of love, luxury, and depravity in the middle of the dangerous forests of Darkwood. Demon Door The Demon Door in the Darkwood Bordello area demands that you must have had intercourse at least ten times. The Demon Door will open once he knows of the Hero's sexual prowess, allowing the Hero to get the Pimp's Hat. Right before he opens, the Demon Door sadly asks, "What's it like?" This is an allusion to a skit from Monty Python's Flying Circus. Workers Grope Grope is the owner of the Darkwood Bordello before the Hero comes to the secluded, safe area in Darkwood. The Hero is told that he is an unfair master to the women in the Bordello. He can be usurped from power if the Hero decides to dig up the Bordello Rights from under the statue near the entrance. To get this information, the Hero must get Grope drunk by continuously giving him beer until he imparts the information in a cutscene OR fully clothe yourself in a dress and wear the redhead wig hat and he will be sexually attracted to you and eventually sleep with you (do this and you will become known as a bisexual for the rest of the game but will not work if the player currently has a beard). Once Grope has been usurped the Hero gains the Rights to the Bordello and can decide to keep it as a Bordello/Whore House where the women will both please the public and Hero (at no cost): Note, this is an evil act and will gain you evil alignment points. This choice also allows rent to be collected. Otherwise the Hero can "gift" the women's freedom and it becomes the Darkwood Women's Refuge. This gives the Hero 400 light points and respect from the Women of the Refuge. This choice can be made at any time after taking control of the Bordello, but is not reversable without reloading a previous save. Madame Minzche She is given the rights to the Bordello if the Hero chooses the good choice, handing over the Bordello Rights to the Women. She uses the Rights to set up a Refuge for Women who have been beaten and abused by men or husbands and she vows that she will help them set on their new life. Apparently, back in the day the owner Grope found her big carrot top hair attractive, a trait that she attempted to use to gain possession of the deeds to the Bordello. A wig of this hair can be acquired in the upstairs cabinet after the hero "uses" the Bordello once. She speaks with an accent reminiscent of Italian. Hedwig The self proclaimed "Mistress of Bondage," Hedwig is the most expensive at 2,000 gold. She is a dominatrix and appears to enjoy it. Her mannerisms and accent seem to play on the joke saying Eastern European women are tough. She puts the Hero through his paces and tells him he's sufficient. Lady Sophia Unlike the other prostitutes Lady Sophia comes from a noble background even making references to items of luxury such as silk during sex. She is the second most expensive woman working at the bordello, charging 1,000 gold for her services. Lady Sophia is unique among her compatriots in that she often speaks of a wish to marry the Hero, lamenting that she cannot because she is a prostitute. However, even if the Hero liberates the women of their duties, she is still unavailable for marriage. Lucrezia Lucrezia is arguably the most exotic of the women at the bordello. She speaks with an accent and doesn't seem to be ethnically from Albion. Her accent, hair colour, and skin suggest she is possibly from Aurora. She costs 200 gold. Amelia Amelia is a run of the mill prostitute with a country accent who costs 100 gold. She offers the Hero cheap, easy respite from his Hero Duties. She turned to prostitution after hitting poverty when she left home. She had to drop out of school and regretted her life as prostitute, wishing she could make more of her life. Pretty Polly Pretty Polly is the oldest resident of the bordello and as such is endowed with a wealth of experience. She claims that once, she was beloved by many before age caught up with her. She is typically only chosen by laughably poor clients or as a joke. She is the cheapest at 50 gold. Areas & Items of Interest *Redhead Wig can be found upstairs. *The Demon Door is a must for Pimps and Collectors alike. *The Bordello offers a shop which the Hero can trade in as well as buy food and refreshments from a hard day's work. *There is a small patch of dirt near the small square bench area. Digging in the corner nearest the bordello gives you the Balverine Tattoo. *Fish in the fountain pond to get a Moonfish and a Health potion. *Once you either make Grope drunk or sleep with him, you will discover the location of the Bordello deeds. Also, wearing a dress and the wig that can be found upstairs, the player may earn 1k by sleeping with Grope, and 200 by sleeping with other customers. It is commonly used by players to get money fast. Notes *This location is available only in Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable Anniversary. *The Darkwood Bordello only opens after you complete the quest Trader Escort. *The Darkwood Bordello does not appear in Fable II, nor is it mentioned at any time. However, prostitutes can still be found in the darker regions such as Bloodstone, Westcliff, and Bowerstone Old Town (if the Corrupt Route is taken.) Furthermore, unprotected sex with prostitutes of the opposite sex will never result in the Hero having a child, although this is true for any person that the Hero is not married to. *There are three statues in the Bordello, two being of goddesses: Lamentia is the Goddess of Painful Love while Sylkana is the Goddess of Tender Love. *The original Bordello owner, Mr. Grope, is very similar to the Gravekeeper in the quest "The Graveyard Path" later in the game: He has the same basic frame, the same facial features and the same hairstyle, although it is dark rather than red. He also has the same voice tone, possibly even the same voice. *You cannot marry any of the prostitutes, even if you choose to liberate the women. *If you choose to find the deeds by getting Grope drunk, you will see him standing in his usual place by the counter but he will be slouched over and relaxed as if drunk. When you present the deeds to Madame, the cutscene will play and he will converse normally, after abruptly returning to a standing position. Then, he will stumble out of the door as if drunk again. *If the player obtains the Redhead Wig elsewhere and enters this location for the first time while clothed with a dress and the wig, Madame Minzche will mistake the Hero for a girl and change the first line of her welcome speech, offering the hero a position in the Bordello, the rest of the welcome speech remains the same. Gallery MINIMAP_DARKWOODBORDELLO_FRONT_END.png|Minimap es:Burdel de Darkwood Category:Fable Side Quests Category:Fable TLC Locations Category:Fable TLC Characters